Reflections
by Inuhoono
Summary: One of the Celestial Brush, Yumigami, wants to marry a female human. Will Amaterasu and the other gods agree? And if so, then will the relationship between human and god work out?


**A Meeting of the Stars**

Everything seemed so still in the Celestial Plans. The emerald grass seemed to reflect the soft glow of the moon as they stood like small immortal soldiers, ready for whatever comes at them. The tree sung no ancient songs for their contactor, the everlasting wind who was not present at this time or place. The great and awesome stars seemed closer then usually, as if they waited in anticipation for something of mighty importance to happen.

Then, rising from the east as is her habit, a wolf more majestic and powerful then anything in that, or any other world, moved across the field. In her wake flowers as bright and great as gold grew and then sunk back into the land. She continued to run through the emerald sea of grass, moving like the wind, until she reached the top of a hill that over looked the plains. The goddess moved her head left and right, looking at the empty fields with keen eyes. Finally, she nodded to herself in satisfactory and howled into the night.

Thirteen different star constellations appeared in the sky, over looking the Celestial Plains. All of them were in some kind of animal that the humans down below thought them as. One by one, the constellation flashed and the stars appeared in their animal forms.

The fifteen celestial brush gods and goddesses were now present.

Amaterasu, the goddess of the sun and Celestial Brush god of Sunrise, looked toward Yomigami and nodded her head to him. The dragon, and god of Rejuvenation, nodded his head back at her and looked to the other constellations.

"_**I trust that all, if not most, of you know why we are gathered here today, correct?**_" Yomigami asked, getting nods from the gods. "_**Good, then let us-**_"

"_**Um…Yomi,**_" Kasugami, the god of Mist Veil and alcohol, interrupted. "_**I've seem to have forgotten why we're here again.**_"

Yomigami slapped his face with one of his claws and groaned. "_**First of all, don't call me 'Yomi'. Second, why then did you nod in understanding when I asked!?**_"

"_**Don't know.**_" The sheep answered honestly, hiccupping after wards.

Yomigami sighed and was about to explain when Yumigami, the Celestial Brush god of Crescent, interrupted, "_**Let me explain, Yomigami. It does concern me so it is only right that I say.**_"

"_**Very well then, do what you see fit.**_" The dragon said, mentally giving a sigh of relief.

The rabbit looked to Kasugami and said, "_**We are here to discuss about my relationship with a human. I am here to try to get your permission to marry her and then, ultimately, bear children with her.**_"

"_**Oh, okay. I get it…kind of.**_" The sheep said.

"_**Do you **_**ever **_**get anything?**_" Yomigami muttered under his breath.

"_**Forget about it dragon!**_" Gekigami, the god of thunder and Celestial Brush god of Thunderstorm, roared then slammed one of his mighty claws onto the fields, making electricity come up. "_**We are not here to discuss about the sheep's inelegance! Now, let us get this dishonorable business out of the way and go on with more important things.**_"

"_**Yeah, let's get it over with!" **_Kabegami, Celestial Brush god of Cat Walk and walls, mewed in time with the tiger.

"_**Why? So that you can burn down more of our trees!?**_" Sakigami, one of the gods of the earth and part of the Celestial Brush god of Green Sprout, yelled while his brothers, Hasugami and Tsutagami, nodding in agreement.

Before the two gods could start arguing about it, glorious Amaterasu gave one harsh bark. After the two sides calmed down, she nodded to Yumigami, giving him permission to start the meeting. The moon god bowed and turned to his brothers and sisters.

"_**As you all know, I have falling in love with a human female with the name of Konane.**_" Yumigami started off with, looking at each of the other gods. "_**Konane and her family have always been great believers in me and had never failed to give some kind of offering whether it is incense or food. But out of all of them, none has shown more faith then Konane. Every full moon she prepares a small feast for me and often bathes in the lake that I touch. Every night I hear her prayers and I feel her sadness when I leave the night sky. I have visited her in person on a few occasions,**_" the rabbit smiled at a memory, "_**and though it was a shock the first few times, she has learned to accept me. Now I ask you, my brothers and sisters, to give me your blessings in making Konane ml mate so that we may live happily together.**_"

"_**I understand your feelings, Yumigami,**_" the goddess of water and Celestial Brush god of Waterspout, Nuregami, said, "_**but have you discussed this with the girl's family?**_"

"_**Yes, I have.**_" Yumigami answered.

"_**And do they agree with this?**_" Itegami, god of ice and Celestial Brush god of Blizzard, asked.

"_**They have. They think that it will be the greatest achievement of their family if one of their own could marry the god they have prayed to for oh so long.**_" Yumigami answered again.

"_**This is a disgrace, that's what it is!!**_" Gekigami roared again. "_**Why should we, the immortal gods that rule all, bring ourselves down to those dirty human's level!?**_"

Amaterasu raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing and waited patently for whoever was to speak next.

"_**You forget your place, Gekigami.**_" The Celestial Brush god of Power Slash and god of swordplay, Tachigami, said. "_**For it is because of these 'dirty humans' that we live and breathe today! No other animal has the imagination to come up with beings like us or to make them real.**_"

"_**Indeed,**_" Bakugami, god of explosions and Celestial Brush god of Cherry Bomb, agreed. "_**In fact, human's imaginations are so strong that even when they die we still live on.**_"

"_**You've got that right! I think it's about time we showed our own respect to the humans!**_" Sakigami said. "_**Right my brothers?**_"

"_**You've got that right!**_" Both Hasugami and Tsutagami said.

"_**But I'm afraid there is one fairly big problem that needs to be addressed.**_" Kazegami, god of wind and Celestial Brush god of Galestorm, said. "_**As Bakugami stated, humans do die while we live on.**_"

"_**You got that right! Human lives last as long as a flash from one of my lighting blots!!**_" Gekigami growled.

"_**Yeah, they live for about as long as a little big by our standers!**_" Kabegami meowed.

"_**Ah! But once again you two over look something.**_" Moegami, goddess of fire and Celestial Brush god of Inferno, argued. "_**For do humans really die? Those animals have more of a flare in them then in anything else I've ever seen! Though their bodies may run out of energy, their minds do not. In many ways they continue to live on as sprites or they give their souls to us.**_"

"_**I do agree with you, Moegami,**_" Yomigami said. "_**But, whether they continue to live in sprite or not, they do die. Yumigami, would you be able to handle the grief that will come when this Konane girl dies?**_"

"_**Better I had lived with her for only a short amount of time, then never at all.**_" Yumigami said simply.

Amaterasu turned her beautiful head to the rabbit then to the other gods present. She looked at each and every one of them one by one then gave a short bark. Yomigami nodded and also turned to the other gods.

"_**I believe it is time to vote on this matter.**_" The dragon said. "_**You all know how it works; raise your paw/hand/hoof or whatever you have to what ever verdict you want. To Sakigami, Hasugami and Tsutagami, your combine votes will only count as one since you all are part of one power.**_"

"_**We know…**_" All three monkeys said.

"_**Yumigami will also be allowed to vote and Mother Amaterasu will not vote unless there is a tie.**_" Yomigami continued, and then took a breath. "_**So, all those against Yumigami marrying the human female Konane, raise their hand.**_"

Yomigami raised one of his own claws along with Gekigami, Kabegami, Kazegami, Kasugami and Nuregami who just raised her head a bit higher.

"_**And all those for Yumigami marrying the human female Konane, raise their hand.**_"

Yumigami lifted one of his paws with Bakugami, Moegami, the monkey brothers, Tachigami and Itegami. Yomigami sighed at the results and looked to Amaterasu.

"_**Well, it seems as though we split on the decision. Mother Amaterasu, we ask that you share with us a part of your bountiful wisdom and to clear this matter once and for all.**_"

The wolf goddess of the sun looked coolly at the dragon, then at the other gods once more. Taking the sight in, she slowly turned her head over to the rabbit god of the moon. After staring at Yumigami long enough to make him shift his weight nervously from paw to paw, Amaterasu smiled and nodded.

"_**NOOO!!**_" Gekigami roared, slamming another paw to the ground. "_**You can not do this!! The disgrace! The humanity! The-**_"But sharp glare from the goddess stopped whatever the tiger wanted to say next.

Yumigami, meanwhile, was shaking and shedding tears of joy. "_**Oh thank you Beautiful, Wise, Kind and Graces Mother Amaterasu! You truly are the origin of all that is good!!**_" He praised.

"_**Alright, nice going Yumigami!**_" Sakigami cheered, playing a couple victory notes on his instrument.

"_**We knew you would win! You may be small but you're feisty.**_" Hasugami said before playing a few notes on his flute.

"_**If you ever have a kid, make sure to bring the little guy to us every once in a while! We'll make sure to make some extra special songs for him!**_" Tsutagami said as he banged together his symbols, going in perfect rhythm with his other brothers.

"_**And if you ever want to teach your child the art of fighting, you have but to ask.**_" Tachigami said with a smile.

"_**The same goes if you ever want him to see some great explosions. I'm sure me and Moegami can work something up!**_" Bakugami said with the roster nodding in agreement.

"_**Thank you, everyone, I will make sure to take you up on your offers.**_" Yumigami said, wiping a tear out of his eye. "_**But I'm not to sure about the explosion thing…**_"

"_**Oh don't worry,**_" Moegami said with a smile. "_**We know what your thinking and we'll make sure that they are safe for children.**_"

"_**Yeah, we'll-**_"Bakugami was about to say when a lighting blot crashed down on the group of the gods.

The victories god turned to see a _very_ angry looking thunder god not ten feet from them. Right beside him, as always, was Kabegami, trying his best to imitate the tiger's mood.

"_**Do not think this is over rabbit!**_" Gekigami roared, walking closer to the moon god. "_**Someway, some how, I will find a way to make you pay!**_"

"_**Yeah, you'll pay alright!**_" Kabegami mewed.

Gekigami was about to say something else when a bark sounded. The gods turned to see Mother Amaterasu glaring at the Celestial Brush god of Thunderstorm. When she saw he noticed her, she gave a deep growl in the back of her throat. Gekigami snarled but did not fight against the goddess as he turned back to Yumigami.

"_**Just you wait; I'll get you for this! I suggest you better be on guard.**_" Was the last thing he said before jumping back into the dark sky.

"_**Just ignore that over grown feline.**_" Itegami said, shaking his thick coat. "_**There's no way he will go against Mother Amaterasu.**_"

"_**I hope you are right.**_" Yumigami said with a sigh. "_**I just hope he does not try to hurt Konane or my children.**_"

Yomigami sighed and said before doing the same as the other two gods, "_**Though I did vote against you, I wish you as much luck as possible for your relationship with the human. I also wish that you do not hold anything against what has trespass today.**_"

"_**You need not worry, I understand that your reasons are your reasons and I hold nothing against that.**_" The rabbit said, and then added with a small smile. "_**Unlike a certain tiger we all know.**_"

The other gods and goddesses said good-bye in much the same matter. They all wished him good luck with his mate and children and the ones that voted against him pleaded that he hold nothing against him. The rabbit just smiled and said that he would hold nothing against them.

Soon there were only two gods left, Yumigami and Amaterasu. Before the moon god turned to his place, he turned to the sun goddess and bowed once more.

"_**Once again, I thank you from the bottom of my heart Mother Amaterasu.**_" The rabbit said.

Amaterasu just smiled and nodded as Yumigami returned to his moon. The wolf goddess got up from where she said and looked up to the sky. She realized that it had been pitch dark for a while now and that maybe she should bring some light into once more. With a grin and a happy bark, Mother Amaterasu ran further into the east to give light to the plant and animals below.

* * *

Alright! I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter of '_Reflections_'. This story is mostly based off of a character I made on a proboard website which you may meet in the next chapter or at least the chpater after that. I would like to give special thanks to Story Key for giving me this idea. Anyways, if you really liked this story then tell me about by clicking on that pretty little, purple button please.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Okami nor any of it's characters.**


End file.
